Evento Híbridos
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: One shot corto para el Evento Híbridos de la Comunidad-usukus en tumblr. Alfred era un depredador, estaba programado genéticamente para cazar y comer a sus presas, no para dejarse atender mansamente por un conejo. (USA lobo y UK conejo)


Les traigo otro one shot corto. Me inspiré con un prompt de onetruepairingideas(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/158456999245/ que decía: "Me enviaron a matarte, pero me herí. Ahora me estás curando inocentemente y me estás llamando por nombres tiernos y no puedo hacer esto."

El tema es Arthur conejo y Alfred lobo por el evento que estamos haciendo en el tumblr **comunidad-usukus** hasta la primera semana de agosto, por si quieren ir a aportar algo~

* * *

Advertencias: Sangre.

Alfred era un asesino por naturaleza, no importaba que ya no fuera necesario el cazar y comer a los híbridos vegetarianos como lo fue en algún momento de la historia; él seguía firme a su linaje, tal y como se lo había inculcado su tradicionalista familia, aunque últimamente había mucho revuelo social y protestas contra los carnívoros por aquello, e incluso estaba penado por la ley el cazar a las presas en muchos estados, lo cual le parecía una reverenda estupidez ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera un lobo al ver pasar a una oveja gorda y jugosa en una noche solitaria? ¿O al ver a un delicioso y esponjoso conejo como el que estaba sentado solo entre los árboles justo frente a Alfred? Comer la carne fría y pasada no era lo mismo que comerla directo de la fuente; el saborear la sangre, el sentir la vida escapándose lentamente del cuerpo de su presa, sentir la adrenalina de la caza, nada se podía comparar a todo el proceso.

Y el conejo estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien aprovechara la oportunidad de devorarlo.

Alfred lo había estado observando desde hacía diez minutos, esperando pacientemente a que no apareciera nadie más. Era legal cazar en su estado, siempre y cuando fuera una necesidad, lo que se refería a que el depredador debía estar hambriento. Jones solo se alimentaba de presas vivas y ese día en particular estaba muriendo de hambre, puesto que no comía desde la madrugada y ya iba a ser mediodía. Incluso temía que los sonidos que dejaba salir su estómago arruinaran su caza.

El conejo estaba en cuclillas entre los arbustos, claramente concentrado en su tarea, revolviendo entre las hierbas y sacando algunas matas de vez en cuando. A su lado había un pequeño canasto donde depositaba las hojas y hongos que iba seleccionando, y también traía un bolso negro colgando en su hombro izquierdo. El chico era más bajo que él por cerca de medio metro y tenía las ojeras largas y caídas. Alfred nunca lo había visto antes cerca del lugar, lo que no era sorpresa considerando que su familia tenía extendida fama de salvaje. Era pura suerte que el conejo estuviera tan cerca de su casa, ya que últimamente le costaba mucho trabajo el conseguir presas y terminaba cansándose más en recorrer el lugar que en la caza misma.

El lobo escuchó atento una última vez, sus músculos tensándose al no escuchar absolutamente nada aparte de los calmados latidos de su deliciosa víctima. Estaban completamente solos en el bosque.

Se relamió los labios antes de impulsarse y salir a toda velocidad de entre los arbustos para inmediatamente caer de bruces, deslizándose hasta quedar a los pies del conejo, quien dejó salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Alfred dio un gruñido lastimero y siseó, apretando sus colmillos antes el abrasante dolor en su canilla. En su desesperación y excitación por comer no se dio cuenta de que había una piedra filosa justo detrás del arbusto que había usado de escondite, y ahora tenía un largo tajo que llegaba hasta su rodilla.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

-Ah, pobrecito ¡¿cómo te fuiste a dar con esa piedra?!

El conejo se le acercó mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas dentro de su bolso. Alfred siguió gritando luego de intentar mover la pierna, logrando hacer que le doliera como si le estuvieran quemando en carne viva.

\- Shh, corazón, ya va a pasar, no te muevas. –Murmuró el conejo, acercando una gasa con suero a su herida. –Tranquilo, deja que te limpie esa herida, shh.

-¡N-no! –Alfred negó con la cabeza y estiró los brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas de dolor caer más rápido por sus mejillas ante el movimiento. -¡Duele!

-Ya sé que duele, bebé, pero si no lo limpiamos se pondrá peor. –Respondió el chico, esperando a que el lobo se calmara y diera su consentimiento. El conejo suspiró y comenzó a limpiar la herida con delicadeza, sacando el polvo y las hojas que se habían adherido por la sangre. –Ya pasó. Ahora debo vendarte ¿Está bien?

Alfred se dejó caer al piso por completo, jadeando con alivio hasta calmar su respiración.

-¿Cómo te llamas, mi niño? –Inquirió el conejo, alistando las vendas y la cinta. –Yo me llamo Arthur.

-A… Alfred. –Susurró el lobo, pero el conejo no pudo escucharlo al ser interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido que produjo su estómago. El lobo repitió su nombre, sonrojándose. Su situación no podía ser más humillante.

-Tengo… algo por aquí, estoy seguro. –Arthur estaba hurgando entre las cosas de su mochila con una mano y con la otra estaba sobando suavemente una crema analgésica alrededor de la herida del lobo. Se detuvo al encontrar lo que buscaba. –Aquí está, ten, espero no seas mañoso cariño.

-Uh… ¿qué es… -Alfred no podía creerlo.

-Cereal, tiene chocolate. Cómelo y te pondré las vendas ¿sí?

El lobo pestañeó varias veces antes de asentir, con la boca entreabierta. Abrió el paquete con dificultad, sus largas garras estorbando, y se comió toda la barra en dos mordiscos. Dejó que el cereal y el chocolate se derritieran en su lengua, sintiendo un cosquilleo en toda la boca, sin dudas causado por haber pasado tantas horas sin comer. No estaba tan malo.

-Te daré otra si eres un buen chico y te quedas quietecito.

Arthur comenzó a vendarlo, apretando la herida para que no saliera más sangre, por lo menos hasta que pudiera llegar a un hospital, ya que estaba seguro de que ese tajo necesitaría puntadas. Alfred había comenzado a jadear y gritar nuevamente, enterrando las garras en la tierra en un vano intento de aplacar su dolor, mientras el conejo susurraba palabras cariñosas y trabajaba rápido.

-Listo, respira corazón, shh.

El lobo tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió las suaves manos de Arthur limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué hacías ahí escondido? Debes tener más cuidado, Al.

-Yo… uh… me perdí. –Mintió el lobo, carraspeando y desviando la mirada. Tenía la voz ronca por haber gritado tanto.

-Oh, te entiendo. Llegué hace poco al país y la gente no ha sido muy amable conmigo. –Contó Arthur, guardando las cosas en su botiquín. Alfred lo observó con detención, apreciando las facciones del conejo. No era feo, a pesar de que el lobo no le prestaba atención a otros que no fueran de su especie, ya bastante tabú era que tuviera preferencia hacia otros varones como para añadir a eso el que también le gustaran híbridos de otra raza. –Ten.

-Gracias.

Recibió la otra barra de cereal y se la comió en silencio, disfrutándola más que la primera. Ahora podía entender por qué había otros carnívoros que a veces comían dulces, aunque si hablaba de comida preparada nada superaba a una jugosa hamburguesa con queso.

-¿Qué raza de perro eres? Nunca había visto uno tan grande como tú. –Dijo Arthur, moviendo su nariz de un lado al otro en un gesto que a Alfred se le hizo… adorable. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas que se movían cuando el conejo lo olía.

Esperen.

¡¿Acababa de decirle perro?!

-¡No soy un perro! –Ladró Alfred, frunciendo el ceño. El conejo se sobresaltó ante el cambio de humor de su acompañante y elevó las cejas.

-Lo siento, en Inglaterra no me dejaban salir mucho y viví en un pueblo estrictamente vegetariano. –Explicó el conejo, sonriéndole en un gesto nervioso. -¿Entonces eres…

-Soy un… soyunlobo. –Dijo Alfred rápidamente, en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa, corazón? No entendí.

-Soy un lobo.

El conejo dejó de sonreír y sus dedos se contrajeron. Entonces frunció el ceño y le jaló la mejilla, luciendo indignado.

-¡¿Querías atacarme?! ¡Qué maleducado!

-¡Nononononono, déjame!

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Debí haberte dejado aquí tirado!

Luego de discutir un rato, Alfred aprendió que el conejo no era una criatura completamente dulce, ya que tuvo que soportar un sermón durante todo el camino hasta el hospital, asistido por él. Arthur se quejó todo el camino de lo pesado que era, picándole el abdomen de vez en cuando.

Aunque Alfred no podía quejarse, ya que un año después, y habiendo dejado atrás su dieta a base de presas vivas, se encontraba completamente enamorado de su adorable conejito.

* * *

Gracias de antemano por cualquier review, o si han dejado en el último one shot que leí, por los Guests y usuarios que no tienen activados los mensajes privados. Siempre me alegran sus mensajitos~


End file.
